Old Clockworks
Old Clockworks is the third mansion in Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon. Description Old Clockworks, given its appearance, does not seem to resemble a true mansion but rather a large clock store. It contains large amounts of sand as it is based on a desert theme. Rooms * Clockworks Court * Warehouse * Roundhouse * Canyon Stairs * Workshop * Clock Tower Gate * Movements * Cargo Room * Service Elevator * Gear Chamber * Storage Room * Clockmaker's Chambers * Transportation Hall * Finishing Room * Container Yard * Kiln Room * Drafting Office * Belfry * Belfry Clock * Storm Cellar * Canyon Hall * Canyon Narrows * Roundhouse Pit * Pit Slide * Synchronization Room * Synchro Gantry * Maintenance Hub * Crank Room * Quarry * Antechamber * Tomb Missions C-1: A Timely Entrance E. Gadd is certain he knows where the Dark Moon piece is located and sends Luigi to investigate. Luigi is sent to Old Clockworks where he checks a nearby telescope to see the Overset Possessor flying up high near the Belfray Clock. After checking it out, Luigi needs to find a way inside the mansion. Luigi notices smaller clocks on the ground all have the same time and uses the Poltergust 5000 to turn the bigger clock to match the smaller clock's time and heads inside. Luigi battles through more ghosts until he enters the Clock Tower Gate. E. Gadd calls Luigi on the Dual Scream and tells him that the clock hands are missing and Luigi needs to find them. After battling though more ghosts, E. Gadd calls Luigi again and tells him that strong paranormal activity is coming from the Drafting Office. Luigi heads there and battles Sneakers. Luigi then obtains the Special Compass where E. Gadd is eager to take a look at it and sends Luigi back ending the mission. C-2: Underground Expedition E. Gadd tells Luigi that he has discovered an alternate path to take using the Special Compass. E. Gadd gives Luigi the Special Compass and sends him back to Old Clockworks. On the Clockworks Court, Luigi places the Special Compass on a certain patch of sand and he is suddenly sent underground. The timid Luigi fights his way underground until he reaches the Tomb. Here, Luigi spots the Blue Poltergeist holding the Clocktower Hands and the ghost disappears leaving the timid hero with Mummies to fight. Luigi pulls away their bandages only to reveal that they are just Greenies and he easily vacuums them up. Without anything else to do, E. Gadd decides to pixelate Luigi back into the Bunker. C-3: Roundhouse Brawl E. Gadd tells Luigi that the Blue Poltergeist that made off with the Clocktower Hands is actually an Ancient Poltergeist wielding powers far more stronger than a regular Poltergeist. Luigi is freaked out but E. Gadd tells Luigi that he will be fine and sends him back into Old Clockworks. Luigi fights his way through many rooms until he reaches the Roundhouse ready to confront the Ancient Poltergeist. The Ancient Poltergeist spins the machine around sending many explosive bombs at Luigi but the green hatted hero dodges them all and eventually vacuums up the Ancient Poltergeist. Luigi retrieves the Clock Hands and E. Gadd sends him back. C-4: Play Catch E. Gadd tells Luigi that it was only the Minute Hand and needs the Hour Hand as well to unlock the Clock Tower. E. Gadd sends Luigi back to the mansion where the green hero discovers another Polterpup (which is actually the same one from eariler) and it eats the Hour Hand and runs away. Luigi makes chase also fighting through the ghosts that gets in his way. Luigi manages to sneak up on it on the Transportation Hall and vacuums it up from behind and gets the Hour Hand. E. Gadd gladly sends Luigi back into the Bunker. C-5: Piece at Last E. Gadd informs Luigi that there is another Toad Assistant trapped somewhere in the mansion and sends Luigi back there to find him. Luigi eventually finds the Toad Assistant but the Toad is afraid of anything dealing with clocks and gears. Luigi manages to get the Toad Assistant back to the Service Elevator where he takes the Pixelator home and E. Gadd himself pixelates Luigi back. C-6: Showtime (Boss Mission) E. Gadd tells Luigi that Luigi is ready to unlock the Clock Tower Gate and get back the Dark Moon piece. Luigi is sent there again where he places the Hour and Minute Hands into place and turns the clock to 7:30. After heading up the Belfray, Luigi finally confronts the Overset Possessor where Luigi must fight at every hour (starting from 1 o' clock to 12 o' clock). Luigi eventually vacuums up the Overset Possessor and earns the third Dark Moon piece. Luigi heads back to the Bunker. de:Ingenieurshof Category:Locations in Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon Category:Mansions Category:Haunted-themed Category:Desert-themed